Story:Starship Challenger/Times/Teaser
TEASER FADE IN EXT-SPACE Challenger is at high warp. TAYLOR'S (VO) Captain's Starlog supplemental. Challenger is on course for Babel to mediate a dispute between the Andorians and Tellarite Governments. INT-TAYLOR QUARTERS TAYLOR'S (VO, Continuing) Hopefully this is just a routine issue to hammer out. Taylor is sleeping when the com panel beeps. MARTIN (OC) Bridge to Taylor. She stirs and wakes up and activates the com. TAYLOR (to com) Taylor here go ahead Commander. MARTIN (OC) Can you report to the bridge there's something you need to see. TAYLOR (to com) On my way Taylor out. She gets out of bed and gets her uniform on. EXT-SPACE Challenger approaches a swirling tunnel. INT-BRIDGE Taylor walks out of the lift and stands next to Martin. TAYLOR (Yawns) (to Martin) Report? Martin heads to his console and relieves the officer sitting there and runs more scans as T'Shar helps out. MARTIN (off his console) It's a rift of some kind, it's emitting a lot of chroniton energy. Taylor sits in the Captain's Chair as the ship slightly bucks and rocks. TAYLOR (worried) What the hell was that? MARTIN A slight gravimetric shear. Taylor taps the arm rests of her chair. TAYLOR (worried) Why don't we resume course to Babel and we can launch a class-four probe. Carlson inputs commands into the helm, then the ship starts to shake then it gets more intense. CARLSON (Shocked) Warp drive and impulse engines are down! CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Challenger is being pulled into the rift. INT-BRIDGE (Tactical Alert) The crew are hanging onto their consoles and rails as lights start flickering and sparks erupt from the ceiling and consoles and MSD. MARTIN WE'RE BEING PULLED INSIDE THE RIFT! More sparks erupt from the ceiling. TAYLOR (to com) Secure primary systems. All hands, brace for impact. The crew hangs onto their consoles and rails some more. EXT-SPACE/RIFT Challenger is sucked into the rift and it closes, in the rift Challenger is spinning and rolling. INT-BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) (After some shaking and a white-out, in which everyone loses consciousness, they awake in normal space.) EXT-SPACE Challenger emerges from the rift spinning and comes to a complete stop in orbit of the planet. INT-BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) Everyone gets up from the floor and head to their consoles as Taylor gets up and adjusts her hairbun. TAYLOR (Worried) Damage report? Mr. Rubin gets up and heads to his console and inputs commands into the console. RUBIN (off his console) Primary systems are coming back online. Hullplating is down so are weapons. Taylor leans back into her chair. TAYLOR (sighs) Commander send damage control teams. MARTIN (nods) Aye, Captain. Com starts beeping. SUTHERLAND (off her console) Captain I'm picking up a signal, (beat) It's a Starfleet emergency signal. Taylor gets up from the Command chair. TAYLOR Let's hear it. Sutherland activates the com. BISHOP (OC) This is Captain Jack Bishop of the Federation Starship USS Valiant, (beat) To Challenger do you require assistance? Taylor worried. (End of Teaser, fade out, starting credits)